


kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. II

by Profundus



Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: Tooru's heat is over, but that doesn't mean the fun has to be. After all, Hajime still has a present to give to him and Tooru loves to dress up for his Alpha.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163891
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. II

A gentle breeze was ruffling Tooru's hair and he closed his eyes with a sigh. His shirt fluttered against his skin when suddenly, something ice cold and wet touched his neck. He squeaked, laughing when Hajime dropped down beside him on the edge of the balcony and handed him his popsicle.

"Here. I don't even want to hear how much sugar is in these. They taste like someone who never ate any fruit in their life were left alone with tons of artificial sweetener and a few drops of different-flavored cough syrup."

"Oh shush," the Omega chided and wrapped his lips around the bright red top of the popsicle, breaking it off with a smoothly executed bite.

Hajime flinched at the sound of teeth scraping across frozen ice cream, then he went on to focus on his own popsicle. For a while, they sat silently, legs dangling over the ledge, arms resting on the second beam of the fence as they ate their ice cream, basking in the evening warmth and each other's presence.

"Don't you have to get back to Japan soon, Iwa-chan?" Tooru asked quietly when his lips met the top of the popsicle stick. He gave it a thoughtful lick, sucking the flavor out of the wood.

A hand gently caressed his bare thigh where his shorts had slipped up when he'd sat down, but Hajime kept staring at the ocean in the distance. Foam-tipped waves were rolling against the shore, lazily dispersing against the bright sand, and Tooru wished they could be down by the beach right now. He was longing for some cool water against his bare feet. 

"I took the entire week off. The flight back is a direct one, so if I leave the day after tomorrow, it should be fine."

"Hm."

Tooru toyed with his shirt for a bit, picking at the fabric. His ring glinted in the fading light of day when he gently rested his hand on his stomach. Hajime's gaze followed the little movement.

"Tooru," he said and reached out again, but the Omega turned his head away.

It was so difficult to be with him sometimes.

Groaning, Hajime scooted closer. The fresh air and wooden planks of the balcony felt cool against his legs, a welcome change to the last two days of stuffy heat in the confines of Tooru's room. Still, even after spending forty-eight hours locked up with the scent of milk and almonds, he couldn't get enough of it and laid his head on the Omega's shoulder, nose pressed against the smooth, warm skin.

"Angelito."

Of course Tooru's eyes flickered at that, hesitant yet tempted, instinctively pouncing on the nickname reserved for sweet, quiet moments between them, and he did turn around very slightly, if only to get a better look at the Alpha nestling against his side now.

"Iwa-chan's so needy after my heats," he muttered at last and brought his free hand up to stroke Hajime's cheek. "Shouldn't I be the one clinging to you?"

"I can cling to my Omega whenever the hell I want to."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. When you were still in Japan, I could afford to play cold. Now I have to use every opportunity I get to have you in my arms."

The startling honesty of those words caught Tooru off guard, and he almost choked on the piece of ice cream sliding down his throat, but even with tears in his eyes, he laughed and swung his legs back and forth happily.

"You're such a softie inside, aren't you? All those years you were playing hard to get, and you were already hard to want— ouch! Iwa-chan!"

He held his hurting neck where the Alpha had bitten him, but those eyes, as green as the ice on the sea in Japan in winter, were just sparkling back at him with an intense glow of dying sunlight on the horizon, and Tooru felt a gentle hand turning his head for a kiss, sharing the sticky cold of multiple undefined fruit flavors that stuck to their tongues.

"Hey, are you still mad at me?" Hajime whispered when they broke apart and Tooru's sugary-sweet breath was tickling his lips, half-lidded hazel eyes slowly rising up to meet his gaze.

"Mad at you for what? I was never mad at you."

"You literally forced yourself to pull away from me during our first knotting this time."

"Apparently, you are so appalled by the idea of me carrying your child that you even yelled at me when all I needed you to do was be there for me. I don't see how you earned the right to ask if I'm still mad. I'm not mad, I'm hurt, Hajime."

Hands, tanned and sun-kissed and golden like honey enclosed his fingers and brought them up to Hajime's lips so he could breathe a feathery kiss onto Tooru's ring.

"Listen. If I didn't want a family with you, I wouldn't have married you. I wouldn't have spent all the money I saved up from those damn part-time jobs to buy our rings. I wouldn't have dragged you out of bed in the middle of the night for a marriage ceremony before you left me for good by moving here when you turned nineteen. It's just not the right time now, okay? See, you're still playing volleyball and I'm still coaching, and we're always so far apart. Imagine you were pregnant now."

The thought was exhilarating, and Tooru purred in delight when Hajime pressed their foreheads together. Just to think of it, to imagine he could place one hand on his belly and feel their pups growing inside him, to show everyone without a single doubt that he and Hajime belonged together, that they loved each other, that they were mates and that they'd have their own family in no time at all—

"And now imagine you were here all alone in Argentina. I wouldn't be around, you'd have to do everything on your own," Hajime continued, efficiently ruining the beautiful daydream with his stern voice cutting through it like glass. "Tooru, you'd need help if you were pregnant for real. We'd have to furnish a nursery and buy a ton of stuff and probably read up on so many things – it would take us months if we were together, but if you had to take care of every single thing all alone, there's no way you'd manage until the pups are born. Will you listen to me just this once, princess?"

His thumb lightly swept over Tooru's cheek, gathering the glistening pearls of tears that were trembling there. The Omega nuzzled his palm, eyes closed, trying to steady his heartbeat while Hajime continued to stroke the side of his face ever so slightly. At last, he looked up with a faint smile.

_"Vale. Pero sólo esta vez porque te quiero."_

The Alpha shuddered violently at the sound of Tooru's voice dipping into the smooth flow of Spanish, and before either of them knew what was happening, Tooru found himself pressed up against the fence of his balcony with a pair of hot lips devouring him like Hajime was starved of his taste.

It had always been Spanish between the two of them.

Of course Tooru had acted like a dick during their first meeting and had refused to say a single word in it, talking only Japanese to set off this rowdy-looking boy with the patched-up nose and knees in just a bit too wide cargo shorts and a sleeveless tee. His abuela had scolded him, had told him to make this little Alpha feel at home, that he'd left his country to live with his mother's new mate and that he had just moved into the Hispanic neighborhood and didn't know any other children yet.

Only when Hajime had pulled out a volleyball from his toy box, Tooru had begun to accommodate him, speaking to him, and Hajime remembered staring wordlessly at the boy across the room from him, the boy with the wavy brown hair and a sunshine smile whose rosy lips spilled over with Spanish all of a sudden.

_"¿También juegas al voleibol? Conozco un parque donde podemos jugar. Los niños mayores nunca me dejan jugar allí, ¡pero tú eres un Alfa! ¡Puedes hacer que se vayan!"_

And Tooru had dragged him along, had shown him the park, and Hajime had gotten into his first fight in Japan that day, beating up one of the kids on the playground who had immediately reached for Tooru's silky-soft hair to pull it when they'd shown up on the side of the little volleyball court there. It had taken nothing more than two well-aimed punches and some blood on his hands that wasn't his, and the older children had scrambled off all at once. Hajime had gently stroked Tooru's hair back into shape and had handed him the volleyball.

 _"No lo volverán a hacer. Y si lo hacen, dímelo. Ahora soy tu amigo, y nadie puede ser malo contigo,"_ he had said softly, and Tooru had given him such a sweet laugh that Hajime couldn't help but fall in love with it.

Certainly Tooru had needed his fair share of bullying too like every growing kid did, but Hajime had always made sure that it was only him who was actually bullying Tooru. No matter how often he hit or kicked him – if anyone else even looked at his Omega the wrong way, they got a stern warning glare to the tune of Hajime's growl.

"Stop being so insatiable!" Tooru whimpered when he felt the Alpha on top of him. "I just— I just had my heat, you can't possibly think of doing it again!"

Even in his exhausted anger, he was beautiful. Untouchable. Hajime laughed at the thought.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who doesn't fuck you on a regular basis."

"You're crazy!" Tooru gasped, panting with effort.

"Crazy for you. I can't stand the thought of you changing in the same locker room with all those Alphas, going to the beach with them, letting them see you half-naked."

He weighed the Omega down with eyes that glistened like shards of sea glass and pressed his palm against the spiking of Tooru's heartbeat. It would be so easy to fuck him right now, to shove his legs apart and push into him, feel the tension of his muscles as his body adjusted, accepted, because after all this was Hajime and refusing him was nowhere near Tooru's still a bit heat-addled mind. He'd throw him off and be gentle at first, gentle like he usually wasn't, and then he'd slam into him hard and make him gasp and scream and moan his name and scratch down his back as he writhed and arched and tried to voice the helpless pleasure Hajime knew only he could give him

"You know I'd never let anyone touch me! I'm yours, you're mine, that's what we promised each other, no?"

By now, Tooru was trembling beneath him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed brightly, and Hajime gently rested his head on the Omega's chest with a sigh.

"Don't look at me like that," he grumbled softly, fingers threading through Tooru's hair. "I'm just so worried. Your heats… they always set in when I'm not around, you know? What if one day you decide you can't keep waiting for me? What if one day you just go and look for another Alpha who lives closer to you and can take care of you way sooner? And now you're coming at me with this pregnancy thing? I'm… I'm scared, Tooru. If I don't agree to have pups with you now, you might just start sleeping around to get what you want. That's—"

A warm hand pressed against his lips silenced him effectively, and Tooru glowered up at him with a sharpness to his eyes that Hajime only knew from tournaments. This ironclad determination was something Tooru displayed solely on the court.

"Now listen, and listen _good._ I don't care if you live here or in Japan or in Europe or in Australia. If being your Omega takes suffering through one or two days of heat every year without you there, I'll take it. And how did you even get the idea that I could just sleep around to get knocked up?" His voice was stern, but Hajime felt its slight tremor down to the bone. "I want my pups to be yours too, all of them. Because what's fifty percent yours is one hundred percent perfect. Hear me, Alpha? I'll be waiting, and if I have to wait a lifetime, so be it. Bad luck, you're stuck with me. Shouldn't have put that ring on me."

Hajime's body on top of his suddenly felt like the most delicious protective presence and he coiled his arms tightly around the Alpha's neck.

"Should've put that ring on you far sooner," Hajime answered and gently kissed his forehead. "Now get up and lose your clothes. Wait for me on the bed. I actually brought you something, but we didn't get around to talking much yet."

The Omega chuckled and sat up, brushing his hair out of his face.

"You're always so hotheaded, Iwa-chan," he scolded and rested his cheek on his knees with a teasing smile. His shorts slid back even further, exposing a glint of wetness on his inner thighs. "If you're a bit more patient and let me put on something nice for you first, there's gonna be a reward."

That offer _was_ tempting, Hajime had to admit. He knew the contents of the drawer beneath Tooru's bed, and he also knew Tooru had held onto all the outfits Hajime loved to see him in more than anything.

"Fine. But hurry it up, I'm not in the mood to wait long tonight," he grumbled.

Tooru leaned over to kiss his cheek with an excited little purr and jumped to his feet. Suddenly, he didn't seem to be so opposed to the idea of doing it again so shortly after his heat, Hajime thought to himself as he got up and leaned against the railing of the balcony, closing his eyes. He was so lucky to be with an Omega like that. Tooru was loving and kind and patient with Hajime's possessive fits, he was ambitious and beautiful and he was a god in bed, honest and loyal, and Hajime couldn't imagine anyone else having his children.

He wanted pups with the scent of almonds and milk and orange blossoms, he wanted pups with Tooru's beautiful wavy hair and hazel eyes and his beautiful skin that just refused to tan more than a light golden bronze—

Groaning, he covered his face with both hands and rubbed his forehead. Those thoughts, those damn thoughts…

"Hey. Instead of standing out here, why don't you come inside? I know something that'll take your mind off of whatever you're brooding about."

Tooru was draped against the doorpost of the sliding glass door in nothing but the striking black panties with the lace trim and the flowing sheer robe of silver he'd worn during the first of his heats that they had shared. Hajime felt his mouth going dry at the mere sight of smooth silk hugging his Omega's hips, the dark patch forming between Tooru's legs already. His palms started to itch. Even though Hajime _loved_ to see his husband like this, he craved nothing more than to get rid of those pretty clothes so he could get to his even prettier naked Omega underneath. He'd take every piece of fabric apart, thread by thread if he had to, and he would do the exact same to Tooru.

Break him into pieces and put him back together with all the love he felt for this gorgeous man.

_No, that's not true. Seeing you like this, I'm just going to think even more about throwing out your birth control and the condoms, about filling you up every day and night until you're pregnant with my pups, our pups. You're not taking my mind off of it when you look like this._

With his thoughts chasing each other in circles, Hajime stepped forward and rested his hands on Tooru's slender hips, thumbs digging deep into the robe to rub the soft skin beneath.

"You're doing this on purpose."

Innocent hazel eyes turned up at him with a matching strawberry-pink little blush.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Alpha."

He knew he had made a mistake when he felt Hajime's hands stilling where they'd roamed over his body seconds before and those sea-green eyes darkened instantly.

"Say it again, princess," he demanded in a voice hoarse with sudden desire. "Call me Alpha again."

Tooru suppressed an excited little laugh and instead nuzzled his nose against the Alpha's strong neck, gently mouthing at the scarred indents there, still red and tasting like commitment from when he marked Hajime so long ago.

"Alpha. Want you, Alpha. Fuck, your cock always messes me up so good, I can't get enough of you. Please, Alpha, I want you to fuck me again," he whimpered when his husband pulled him even closer, fingers clawing at his nape and the soft flesh of his ass.

"Whatever my princess wants. Just so you remember that I'm the only one who can fuck you enough to make you see stars. Inside, on the bed. Alpha is getting something he bought for you especially and you're going to be waiting for him with your pretty legs spread. If you touch yourself before I'm back, I won't play with you any longer."

The words, so suddenly whispered into his ear, had Tooru reeling helplessly. His mind shattered to a million tiny pieces, he could only nod with a soft purr and stumble inside, dropping down hard onto the mattress while Hajime disappeared out into the hallway where he'd left his bag. It was almost impossible to stop himself from at least taking off the panties to hurry things up when his Alpha got back, but Tooru clenched his jaw and rolled onto his back to spread his legs obediently like Hajime had demanded him to.

Touching himself was forbidden right now. He wasn't allowed. Alpha had told him specifically he wasn't allowed to touch himself. And yet…

The disappointed click of a tongue from the doorway made him gasp and scramble to sit up. Hajime was leaning there with an exasperated sigh on his lips.

"And I thought I was the horny one. Darling, darling. But I guess if you insist on doing it yourself, you're not in need of my assistan—"

"No!"

The shout was almost panicked, and a cold fire began to scorch Hajime's skin at the sound of it. He hadn't actually _meant_ it (not to mention he was already rock-hard in his pants too and definitely wouldn't stop now), but Tooru was overflowing with tears already, sobbing into the sheets Hajime had changed earlier today again to get rid of the lasting scent of heat. He was on his stomach already before the Alpha reached the bed, hips raised and chest pressed to the mattress, presenting himself in the most submissive way to appease his husband.

"Hajime, please, please, I'm sorry, I… I didn't, I…"

"Tooru, no. Don't apologize," the Alpha whispered and knelt down beside him. "It's fine, princess, it's not your fault at all. Come here, let me touch you."

Fuck, they had barely gotten started and he was already a mess, his entire body rigid and with only the nagging desire to finally fuck his Omega into the mattress left between his want and his Alpha instincts. Instead, he tossed what he'd been holding onto a blanket nearby and moved to kneel over Tooru, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around to kiss him hard and fast, passionate and angry. Not at Tooru, he wasn't angry at his Omega. He was angry at himself, for having his Omega in tears yet _again._

A splendid Alpha he was.

"Hajime," Tooru sobbed and reached out to hold him, to wrap his arms around his husband's neck and cry into his shirt. "Hajime, please, I need it. Need you. Please, Hajime, I'll be good, I promise, I—"

He broke off, lungs void of air when a buzzing noise, familiar yet unfamiliar in its individuality, reached his ears and Tooru curled in on himself as soon as the vibrator was between his legs. 

"I know you've got your own toys here, but I figured I'd buy this one for you when I saw it," Hajime whispered softly and kissed him again. "I can control it even from Japan, how does that sound? We can pretend I'm the one here fucking you when you play with this."

He traced the tip of the vibrator over the drenched fabric of Tooru's panties, slowly nudged it to the side and pushed the whole length of the toy against the Omega's hole. A glistening sheen of slick covered his thighs and soaked into the sheets beneath them, and Hajime purred low in his throat at the delicious scent. He brought his lips to Tooru's neck and gently licked a heated trail across his mark there.

"You're being so good for me, princess. I love you, Tooru, I love you so much."

Of course Tooru tried to keep as still as he could when the vibrator pressed against his cock, his entire body stiffening at the contact. The pressure was gentle and Hajime hadn't removed his panties yet, stifling the pleasure somewhat, but it was still enough for him to break skin when his nails dug into the Alpha's shoulders, scratching him bloody and leaving red welts. He arched his back at the praises, the confessions.

Still, when the vibrations intensified, he couldn't bite back his voice anymore, nor could he keep his hips still, bucking up into the toy, whining and moaning and calling Hajime's name until his throat was sore and ached and burned.

"Alpha!" he panted, his voice was barely a breath against his husband's chest. "Alpha, it feels… f-feels so good!"

"Then why don't we just continue?" Hajime asked, amused, making sure that his words caused Tooru to arch his back even more.

The slender hips of his Omega were already stuttering, twisting into the promising pleasure. The hesitation and embarrassment that he was unraveling already at this light teasing so obviously tormented Tooru and Hajime could live off of the delightful blush that had crawled up his cheeks and neck.

Hot slick was seeping over the vibrator and Hajime's fingers in a steady, slow trickle, and he didn't even bother to conceal that he switched it to his other hand just so he could lap up the glistening taste of pure sex and desire. A soft hum slipped from him, accompanying him turning the vibrations down a notch before tremendously slowly pulling the toy away.

"I love to see you like this. There's nobody else I'll ever love more than you, Tooru."

Emerald green eyes flashed as he spoke, half to himself, half to the faltering Omega beneath him before he brought the vibrator up to his mouth and greedily lapping at the wetness on it, groaning softly at the overwhelming taste of Omega. Damn, the heat before had really rendered Tooru sensitive. His slick was still sweet like candy, flooding all of Hajime's senses with desire. Every last drop of it made his lips numb.

His jaw tightened for a moment at the prospect of someone else catching a mere whiff of Tooru's scent, breaking in here and finding his, _his_ Omega so far gone in his heat he wouldn't even be able to resist – wouldn't even _want_ to resist, just so the horrible pain would cease for a short while.

"Maybe I'll tie you up during your next heat," he suddenly suggested with a light smile. "Sit here and wait until you cry for me and tell me how badly you need my cock inside you, filling you up with my come until not even my knot can stop it from leaking out. Until that cute little womb of yours is filled with my pups and they grow inside of you to the point where it's so obvious you're pregnant from me, all mine. My perfect Omega."

His initial teasing turned into an encomium of praise, a mixture of Japanese and Spanish and English as he carefully chose the words he saw befitting for Tooru's beauty from every language he spoke, but frustratingly enough, not even that would ever describe how much he loved and admired this breathtaking man, and the Omega silently clung to him, basking in his loving embrace, even as Hajime groaned.

"Forgive me, but I don't believe anyone could properly tell you just how beautiful you are."

He shrugged apologetically and leaned over Tooru again, covering plush and rosy lips with his own and coaxing his husband up into the kiss before he kicked the vibrations up without any warning and pushed the toy into Tooru as deep as he could without losing his grip on it, pressing it up and straight against the Omega's sweet spot.

Tooru all but screamed his name, hips trembling violently when he came, climax rushing up his spine and hitting into his head with a blinding white light as he spilled all over his own chest, slick gushing over Hajime's hand. His orgasm was followed closely by a second one, then a third and another, until he crumbled into a mess of tears and overstimulation, and only the Alpha's gentle kisses slowly brought him back to earth.

"How was the view from heaven?" he asked, amused, and switched the vibrator off slowly, as not to shock his Omega into reality all of a sudden.

Hazed and half-lidded eyes turned to him, and Tooru purred blissfully when he ran his fingers through the mess of come on his stomach and over the soaking wet fabric of his panties, pulling them aside again to reveal his still dripping hole.

"Wonderful," he whispered, hoarse and weak, but smiling nevertheless. "Now come on. You still haven't fucked me like you promised."

Hajime groaned. "I married a fucking monster. How are you _still_ horny?"

**Author's Note:**

> > _"Vale. Pero sólo esta vez porque te quiero." = "Okay. But only this time because I love you."_
>
>> _"¿También juegas al voleibol? Conozco un parque donde podemos jugar. Los niños mayores nunca me dejan jugar allí, ¡pero tú eres un Alfa! ¡Puedes hacer que se vayan!" = "You play volleyball too? I know a park where we can play. The older kids never let me play there, but you are an Alpha! You can make them go away!"_
>
>> _"No lo volverán a hacer. Y si lo hacen, dímelo. Ahora soy tu amigo, y nadie puede ser malo contigo." = "They won't do it again. And if they do, tell me. I'm your friend now, and nobody can be mean to you."_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ahh, I really enjoy writing for this series! It's refreshing, to be honest. I've been trying to write some BokuAka for a month now and got some serious writer's block, but then I came back to IwaOi and my muse is flourishing again.
> 
> Hey, just a quick question if any of you are willing to answer: Do you have any themes/scenes/kinks you'd like to see in this series? Feel free to hit me with suggestions if you want to, and I'll see if I can/want to incorporate them!
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for reading!! I hope you liked it!!


End file.
